scarletstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber "Glitch" Flowers
Equipment * Custom Laptop ** Used for everything from entertainment to hacking government officials * Hacker Gloves ** Used as a mini laptop, deploys Laser Screens ** Glitch uses it to be able to hack terminals and other devices while in the field ** Deploy clocking on herself to hide from enemy's ** Taser palms ** Create disguises that change entire appearance and voice * Enhanced Contacts ** Used to Scan people and objects ** Have multiple visions *** X-Ray Vision *** Night Vision *** Heat Sensors * Personal Force Field ** automatically activates when under attack History * School life 5-16 Grew up with negligent parents who decided to sent Amber to boarding schools instead of raising her properly. Amber's intelligence help to garner scholarships to the best boarding school in the country. At age 11 was enrolled to Saint Genesis' Academy for Girls, a prestigious boarding school for the wealthy. Amber's lower status combined with her lack of social skills caused her to be an outcast. Amber acted out in class causing the facility to grow to hate her. Madam Hart would torment Amber with cruel and unusual punishments, even encourage other students to bully her. Amber began to seclude herself in odd locations to stay away from others. Found herself in a basement were she met Lenard Rims, the custodian for the Academy. The two developed a bond for both were rejected by their peers. Lenard taught Amber how to hack as a way to help distract her from her problems. Amber found "Unknown" on the internet and soon found herself sympathizing with them. Began using her skills to torment her fellow students and her teachers. Went under the name of Glitch after many teacher began to blame their issues on a glitch. An investigation went under way to find "Glitch" the trail mistakenly went lead to Lenard and he was immediately fired and arrested. Amber fed up with the Academy for firing Lenard, hacked into the Academy's funds and took it all. She left and dyed her hair pink because of Lenard's love of the color. Found out that Lenard short after being arrested died in prison from heart problems. * Glitch in the System 16-20 Grew a distrust for the law after Lenard was imprisoned with almost no evidence so she decided to become a criminal hacker. She shortly made her presence know and even got employed as a Hacker for The Ryozo Organization. As a Hacker for the Ryozo Organization, Glitch spent most of her time blackmailing or deleting evidence. Eventually proved herself as crucial to Ryozo Organizations for all the dirt she had on their rivals and even them. Developed a drug addiction which caused her to be more reckless and cocky. Present After Oyama Ryozo was robbed he sent Glitch to find Red and Sunny and bring them to his tower were they would be tortured. After high jacking their ship and changing it's path to Sushin Glitch was then hunted down by Red. Even with her best efforts could not stop Red so reluctantly agreed to help stop Oyama which led to Oyama's death. Glitch attempted to blackmail Red using Jordan as leverage, unless he brought her to Unity Station. Red outsmarted Glitch yet again and led to her being locked up in District 20 Holding Cell.Category:Characters (Dark Space) Category:Scarlet Stars Category:Unknown Category:Human